


Grey

by wispsofcolour



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, i don't think there's an elegant way to say that, minor wontaek, the soulmate au where you don't see colour until you meet your soulmate for the first time, well maybe not THAT minor but i still don't think i should tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wispsofcolour/pseuds/wispsofcolour
Summary: Taekwoon’s world bursts into violent colour.





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crosspost from Tumblr, posted almost 2 years ago. This was the very first time I wrote anything for VIXX, or posted any of my work online so I have fond feelings towards it, even if I look back at it with a critical eye.

Hakyeon lay on his back in the grass, mashing daisies together with his fingernails to make a daisy chain. The day was crisp, with the air smelling sharp and the 5 o'clock sun warming his face. It would be a perfect day if his Math homework would stop glaring at him. And if Taekwoon would come home already.

_What’s taking him so long?_

Hakyeon huffed out loud, sitting up to glare right back at the unfinished equations.

Taekwoon’s life was like clockwork. He woke at 7 in the morning to catch the school bus and returned exactly at 3.30 in the afternoon. Then, he would allow Hakyeon to drag him into his backyard until his mother called him home for dinner. This has always been so ever since his family moved into the house next to Hakyeon’s, eight years ago.

Taekwoon would help Hakyeon with Math and Hakyeon would return the favour with Chemistry. Sometimes, when neither of them had homework (or when they finished early) they would sit under the oak tree in Hakyeon’s backyard. Taekwoon never really liked to talk much but Hakyeon did. Hakyeon would tell him about his day, about what he had for lunch, about that one horrible History teacher he had, and about how he preferred paint over wallpaper as a wall covering because he enjoyed how it smelled. Other times, they would sit together in silence, watching the sun go down over the horizon. It was a comfortable friendship and the only one either of them had.

So Hakyeon doesn’t like it when Taekwoon comes home late. They didn’t attend the same high school so the only time he had with his best and only friend were these few precious hours under the autumn sun. His daisy chain was becoming rather long.

He was about to lie back down when he heard the sound of footsteps slapping against gravel. He barely had time to turn around before the gate to his backyard burst open, revealing an uncharacteristically excited Taekwoon.

It had happened.

Taekwoon had met him at the bakery when he was picking up some pastries for his mother. Hakyeon watched his friend as he stumbled over himself to tell him how the first colour he had seen was deep green, the colour of the cashier’s apron. How the next colour he had seen was pearl white, the colour of the cashier’s smile. How the world had burst into violent colour when he looked into the cashier’s brown eyes.

His name was Wonsik.

It was as if their roles had been reversed. Hakyeon sat ripping up grass and piling them on Taekwoon’s lap, listening to him as he talked. Taekwoon talked about how Wonsik’s hair was platinum blond even though he couldn’t see colour before he met Taekwoon (his sister had tricked him into bleaching it). He talked about the leaves on the oak tree they sat under, how the oranges and reds blended together as they flew in the autumn wind. He talked about the golden brown of the baguette hat the bakery owner had forced all of his employees to wear and how stupid it had looked on Wonsik.

Taekwoon’s face had never been so animated before.

“I wish you could see it too, Hakyeon. It’s beautiful.”

Hakyeon only hummed in reply as he watched the sun sink lower and lower in the evening sky. Dinnertime should be soon. As if on cue, the familiar voice of Mrs Jung rang out of the house, calling Taekwoon home.

“You’ll come meet him, right? I’ve told him all about you, I think you’ll like him.”

Hakyeon looked at his best friend. His face was flushed with excitement, his too-long hair was starting to form small spikes with sweat, and his eyes were shining. Of course, he promised, of course he would come see him.

Taekwoon gave Hakyeon a rare smile and ran off home to dinner, giddy with first love.

As Hakyeon watched Taekwoon’s retreating back, he allowed the smile he had been holding to slide off of his face. Taekwoon’s hair glowed black under the dying orange sun. His school uniform was dotted with green flecks of grass. The bag containing his unfinished homework was slung over his shoulder, a deep rich purple. Hakyeon sighed deeply as leaned back against the tree trunk, crushing the yellow daisy chain in his tan hands. He closed his eyes and wished his world were grey.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was partially inspired by this prompt: http://butimaginevixx.tumblr.com/post/104087036338  
> I wanted to put this in the beginning but spoilers.


End file.
